Luke Ross
Lucas "Luke" Ross is one of the main characters of JESSIE. He is shown to be very mischievous boy. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was five years old. He is the second eldest child in the Ross family. He loves breakdancing and video games along with Ravi. He also thinks and considers himself as a "chick magnet" and a "ladies' man." Luke is portrayed by Cameron Boyce. Personality Luke Ross is a 12 year-old boy who was adopted by Morgan and Christina Ross at the age of 5 from Detroit, Michigan. He loves playing video games and breakdancing. He also enjoys pranking his brother, Ravi. He likes flirting with girls and women older than him. Appearence Luke has brown hair, brown eyes and freckles across his nose. He also has dimples on both sides of his mouth. Character History Season 1 In "New York, New Nanny", he meets Jessie and instantly develops a crush on her. He tries many ways to impress her, including voting yes when she is considered to be the new nanny, dressing up in a tux, giving her roses, having a dinner made for them, and asking her on a date. To get Jessie's attention, he and his three siblings run away in their parents' helicopter. He also attends Emma's science fair with Jessie. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", he is assigned as partners with Emma for a school assignment for their photography class. In "Used Karma", he starts pulling pranks on Ravi. Annoyed by this, Ravi gets back at him. Luke learns his lesson when Ravi gets back at him by pulling pranks on him and convincing him they happened because of his bad karma. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", he teams up with Jessie to beat his rival at a paintball game. In "One Day Wonders", he performs in the park with Jessie. He dances while Jessie plays guitar and sings a song that she wrote. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", he helps Ravi and Emma borrow a toy dinosaur from the park because they think Mr. Kipling is in love with it. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin", he gets a new math tutor, Connie, who was hired by Jessie. Jessie think Connie will be the perfect example to Luke, until she finds out that Connie has an obsessive crush on him. In "A Christmas Story", he helps Jessie and the Ross kids decorate their penthouse for Christmas and tries to get Jessie to kiss him under the mistletoe. He later goes to the mall and temporarily ends up in toy jail with Jessie and Emma because of an angry elf. At the end of the episode, he kisses Jessie on the cheek in surprise, just after she wakes up and before the family takes a picture. In "Star Wars", he looks through Jordan Taylor's suitcase with Zuri and they find his cell phone and start prank-calling celebrities from his contact list. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", he helps Ravi through his first day at Luke and Emma's school. Ravi ends up embarrassing Luke in front of his friends. Luke tells Ravi they aren't brothers anymore and to pretend he doesn't know him while they're at school. Luke ends up forgiving Ravi after he defeats the school bully by giving him a sandwich filled with hot Indian peppers. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", he helps Bertram get rid of a pesky spider that has made its home in the Ross household. In "Romancing the Crone", he tries to make Mr. Kipling an internet star, along with Emma and Ravi. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", he tries to convince Brody to give him a ride on his motorcycle. He also appears in Zuri's fairytale story as Brody aka Prince Smarming's assistant. In "World Wide Web of Lies", he learns how to wrestle from Bertram, along with Ravi. In "The Kid Whisperer", he is getting in trouble lately, so Jessie disciplines him - but she ends up treating him like a dog. In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation, he is one of the culprits for switching Mrs. Chesterfield's hair gel with glue. In Badfellas, he becomes friends with Emma's boyfriend, Vincent. He later realises that Vincent is a bad influence. In Beauty & the Beasts, he helps Ravi with his science project, which leads them to experiment on Bertram. In [[Evil Times Two|'Evil Times Two']], Nanny Angela tries to steal Jessie's job, and takes Luke, along with the other kids, away. Luke, and the other kids, choose Jessie over Angela. In Tempest in a Teacup, he flies a model helicopter in a giant teacup on a billboard, along with Ravi. He also gets stuck in the teacup trying to rescue the helicopter, along with Ravi and Bertram. In ''A Doll's Outhouse'', Luke teaches Ravi how to impress a girl from his biology class. He finds out that Tanya, the girl from biology class, has a crush on him. Relationships Jessie Luke's nanny who he has a crush on. Even though she makes it clear she uninterested. (see Lessie) Emma Emma is Luke's older sister that fights with him alot, even though they fight, they still have some fun adventures together. (see Luma) Ravi Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. (see Lavi) Zuri Zuri is Luke's younger sister adopted from Africa. They appear to have a good brother-sister relationship. (see Luri) 'Morgan and Christina Ross' They are the adoptive parents of Luke Ross. He was adopted by them at the age of 5. Morgan told him that he was from Krypton. Connie Thompson Connie has an obsessive crush on him in Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. However, he doesn't like her back, be she is creepy. She returns in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. She gets the lead role in Jessie's play to kiss Luke. (See:Lonnie) Trivia *He is a very talented at dancing, especially breakdancing. *He has a lot of freckles. *He enjoys playing video games. *Connie Thompson (a.ka. Creepy Connie) had an obssessive crush on him. *He is not very bright in school. *He tends to not listen. *He is a big prankster and prank Ravi alot. *He doesn't have much of a good aim at the toilet when he uses the bathroom. *He possibly dislikes Tony because he to has a crush on Jessie but, it is not shown very often. *Has gotten at least one known A+. (The Talented Mr. Kipling). *He likes to prank Ravi. *His full name is Lucas Ross. *He was originally written as a 10 year old boy from Korea named Hiro. *It shows that he wears boxers, but Ravi says he wears tighty whities. But you can also see briefs in one episode. (The Kid Whisperer) *He has a lizard tooth barried in his buttcheek. (Badfellas). *He also may enjoy mooning people as shown when he threatened to moon Emma, and also offered to show Vincent the lizard tooth in his butt. (New York, New Nanny), (Badfellas). *He obviously has bad higeane, as he brushes his teeth twice a week, barely bathes, and smells like eggs. World Wide Web of Lies, Creepie Connie Comes A Callin, Creepie Connie's Curtain Call. *He failed at doing an Indian accent in Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?, but he was shown doing it very well in Tempest in a Teacup. *So far in the series the only girls in the show who have liked him are weird girls that he doesn't like. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:1999 Births Category:Trivia Category:Images of Luke Ross Category:New York Citzens Category:Images of The Ross Kids Category:Friends of Jessie Prescott Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Children of Christina Ross Category:Children of Morgan Ross Category:Ross Family Adoptees